FSH Vol 3 Chap 1
FATE/STAY HOME - ĐỊNH MỆNH NẰM NHÀ Tập 3 - Chương 1: Hiện tại ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ...E hèm, sau đây là tóm tắt câu truyện... -‘Khoan, sao tự nhiên lại có cái tóm tắt? Hai tập trước làm gì có? Mà với cả phải đưa tóm tắt lên chương 0 chứ?’ (HM) ...Vì anh thích có tóm tắt, và vì anh muốn có tóm tắt ở chương 1, được chưa? Với cả đưa chương 0 về làm ngoại truyện sau này rồi... -‘Sếp càng ngày càng dị đấy biết không? Thậm chí mấy đứa đọc xong chúng nó cũng chê tập 2 chẳng ra gì với tập 1 rồi đấy.’ (HM) ...Chú yên tâm, cùng lắm thì hết tập này là anh đổi về phong cách như cũ. Thế giờ tóm tắt được chưa?... -‘Chả hiểu gì lắm nhưng mà tùy sếp...’ (HM) E hèm, và sau đây là tóm tắt: Ngày nảy ngày nay, ở một làng quê nghèo, có 1 siêu thị đột nhiên tung ra đợt khuyến mãi bento nửa giá tiền và thế là cuộc chiến đẫm mồ hôi và nước miếng giành lấy những hộp cơm khuyến mãi (aka Holy Bento Wars) bắt đầu... Liệu những thủ đoạn nào sẽ được dùng, những con bài tẩy nào sẽ được tung ra... Mời các bạn... -‘DỪNG!!! LẠC ĐỀ RỒI!!!’ (HM) ...Gì nữa, đang tóm tắt hay mà... -‘CÓ CÁI KHỈ GÌ ĐÚNG VỚI NỘI DUNG CỦA TẬP 2 KHÔNG? VỚI CẢ CÁI KIA LÀ GIỚI THIỆU NỘI DUNG CỦA BỘ B**TO MÀ??? CỨ ĐÙA NHẢM THẾ NÀY BẢO SAO ĐỘC GIẢ BẢO TẬP 2 CỦA SẾP NÓ NHẠT!!! THÔI DẸP VỤ NÀY ĐI QUAY LẠI CỐT TRUYỆN CHÍNH CHO EM NHỜ!!!’ (HM) ...Chú không nhất thiết phải gào vào tai anh vậy chứ. Mà ai bảo là cái này không liên quan tới nội dung tập 2? Thế chú nghĩ hộp cơm ở cuối chương 4 tập 2 là ở đâu ra?... -‘Nhưng cái hộp cơm nó có vấn đề khỉ gì với cuộc chiến Chén Thánh cơ chứ???’ (HM) ...Thế chú nghĩ anh phải đi làm Editor cho thằng Đức miễn phí à? Anh mày hết tiền rồi, được chưa? Chú thì nghiễm nhiên cứ thế dùng, anh thì cứ thế phải hộc máu ra mà làm. Bọn thằng Đức chúng nó thừa tiền đi bao nguyên cả cái khách sạn 5 sao kia kìa!... -‘Thôi được rồi, dẹp cái đoạn đó đi, sếp viết nốt cái phần truyện kia đi cho em nhờ...’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -‘Hỏi lại một lần nữa là chú có nghe anh giải thích gì từ nãy đến giờ không đấy?’ (Thành) ...Nó không để ý đâu. Mà cũng đừng bận tâm, đấy là do lỗi của anh... -‘Hai người lại vừa thảo luận gì với nhau à? Cơ mà thôi, tổng kết lại nội dung đã vậy.’ (Thành) Híu như choàng tỉnh, quay đầu nhìn xung quanh. Đứng trước mặt người thanh niên giờ là Thành, với một khuôn mặt buồn ngủ cùng đôi mắt cá chết, hậu quả từ việc dùng ngọn lửa đen, đang vừa nói vừa viết các thông tin lên cái bảng trắng. Còn ở bên cạnh cậu, là chả có ai. Saber thì đã lượn đi làm gì đó. Còn Assassin thì như thường lệ là làm công việc do thám kiêm canh phòng xung quanh căn lều của Thành. Híu nhìn đồng hồ. 12 giờ trưa, nhưng với bầu trời đầy mây đen và sấm sét, có bảo bây giờ là 12 giờ tối chắc cũng chả sai. Híu ngáp lấy một cái, rồi đứng dậy, lò dò bò ra phía cửa. -‘Này, chú đi đâu đấy?’ (Thành) -‘Kiếm chỗ đi vệ sinh. Cháu cũng là con người. Là con người thì phải ăn phải ngủ phải *beep*. Đi giải quyết đã tí bàn tiếp.’ (HM) -‘Ờ, thế cũng được... Anh mầy nghỉ chút đây. Xong vào mà thấy anh đang ngủ thì nhớ gọi dậy nhá!!!’ (Thành) Híu không đáp, cậu chỉ vẫy vẫy tay tỏ vẻ đã nghe rõ. Bước ra ngoài, cậu ngước nhìn lên. Tuy mây đen đang kéo đầy trời, nhưng đứng từ đây, cậu vẫn có thể thấy rõ ở phía xa xa kia một con tàu chiến khổng lồ màu xanh nước biển đang neo đậu giữa không trung. Bao bọc lấy nó là một lớp màng màu xanh nhạt che chắn khỏi những tia sét vẫn đang vần vũ xung quanh. -‘Thế là thành giáp hai lớp rồi nhỉ...’ (HM) ...Chú thực sự chắc về vụ này chứ?... -‘Ý sếp là sao?’ (HM) ...Là về chuyện của Iona ấy. Ký ức của chú dù đã mất nhưng không thể nói là không còn sót lại một chút nào về 4 năm trước được. Việc chú vẫn còn nhớ Iona là Servant của mình trước đây là một ví dụ. Anh chỉ không biết chú có sẵn sàng để xuống tay với người yêu quý nhất của mình trong quá khứ không thôi... -‘................. Em không biết... Em nhớ, nên em sợ việc phải xuống tay với Iona thêm một lần nữa. Nhưng, em cũng không muốn quá khứ ám ảnh mình suốt cuộc đời...’ (HM) ...Thôi được rồi, chú muốn nói gì thì nói vậy. Nhưng nếu chú không làm được, thì anh sẽ ép chú phải làm. Đừng quên, tuy rằng anh có thể hỗ trợ chú nhiều thứ, nhưng, thân là tác giả, bản thân anh cũng sẽ phải theo cái cốt truyện mà mình đã viết nên. Cho nên, từ giờ đến lúc đối mặt với Iona, chú hãy tự tìm cách để trấn an tinh thần mình đi. Anh chỉ nói vậy thôi... -‘Hoàn toàn không thể tránh được sao... Sếp không còn ý định cho bộ truyện này là truyện Comedy nữa mà sắp thành Tragedy rồi à?’ (HM) ...Chú biết đấy, truyện mang tính chất Parody, nên Parody phải vài bộ Tragedy cũng là chuyện bình thường... -‘Sếp nói thế thì chịu rồi...’ (HM) ...Thôi đi kiếm nơi nào luyện tập một chút về cái ma thuật của chú đi. Cứ để như thế cũng không ổn... -‘Đi kiếm nơi luyện tập à... Ừ cũng được... Cơ mà trời sắp mưa đấy, như thế này có sao không?’ (HM) ...Bây giờ trời chỉ mây thế thôi, đến tối nó mới mưa. Gió cũng chả có mạnh lắm nên chắc mưa bé thôi... -‘Nếu sếp đã nói vậy...’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tôi lẩn thẩn bước vào khu rừng. Một tiếng sột soạt vang lên từ sau lưng. Tôi đứng lùi sang bên phải một bước. Vị trí tôi vừa đứng ban nãy bỗng nhiên bị cắm vài cây Kunai. Tôi ngẩng mặt lên, nói to: -‘Phiền giải thích hộ là có vấn đề gì không? Assassin?’ (HM) Không có tiếng đáp lại. Tôi cũng chỉ thở dài. Thanh Nietono no Shana hiện lên trong tay tôi, và bằng một nhát phạt ngang, tôi đánh bay ba cây Kunai khác đang bay thẳng về phía mình. Bình tĩnh, hít lấy một hơi thật nhẹ... -‘Replica... Start...’ (HM) Hai thanh Blutsauger hiện lên và trôi nổi bên cạnh tôi. Tôi đã sẵn sàng để đáp trả lại bất kỳ đòn tấn công nào khác. Nhưng, rốt cuộc thì cũng không có gì xảy ra. Nhưng ngay khoảnh khắc những thanh kiếm của tôi biến mất, một bóng đen lao ra và cho tôi một cước vào bụng. -‘Hựa...’ (HM) Kêu một tiếng đầy chát chúa, tôi bay ra khỏi khu rừng. -‘Tôi nghĩ anh dừng bước tại đó là được rồi, Master của Saber...’ (Akatsuki) Akatsuki đứng trước mặt tôi, chắn giữa tôi và khu rừng... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -‘Phiền... giải thích... vì sao... được chứ?’ (HM) Híu lồm cồm bò dậy. tay xoa xoa bụng. Akatsuki đứng trước mặt cậu, tay cầm chắc thanh đoản đao, đáp lại với một giọng vô cảm: -‘Rất tiếc, nhưng Saber và tôi cùng là con gái với nhau, tôi không thể để anh vào rừng và làm bất cứ điều gì với cô ấy được. Cho dù anh có Master của cô ấy đi chăng nữa.’ (Akatsuki) -‘Khoan khoan khoan, ý cô là gì khi bảo tôi “đi vào rừng và làm bất cứ điều gì” là sao?’ (HM) -‘Thế anh định vào rừng làm gì?’ (Akatsuki) -‘Kiếm chỗ chăn le vờ...’ (HM) -‘Vậy thì anh hãy luyện ở ngoài này.’ (Akatsuki) -‘Ngoài này không có cây cối để đem ra chém. Cô cứ nói thẳng lý do cô không để tôi vào rừng cái coi. Saber đang làm gì trong đó?’ (HM) -‘Cô ấy...’ (Akatsuki) Akatsuki hơi quay mặt đi, tránh ánh mắt của Híu. Cô lắp bắp mãi mới thành lời. -‘Cô ấy... đang vệ sinh cơ thể mình...’ (Akatsuki) -‘Quầy, quắt? (Wait, what?)’ (HM) -‘Thì... thì... THÌ ĐÚNG NHƯ TÔI NÓI ĐẤY!!! CÔ ẤY ĐANG LÀM SẠCH CƠ THỂ MÌNH VÀ GIẶT ĐỐNG QUẦN ÁO ĐÃ BỊ DÍNH MÁU CỦA CÔ ẤY BAN NÃY!!! THẾ ĐƯỢC CHƯA!!!’ (Akatsuki) -‘Ờ... thế là được rồi... Vậy thôi...’ (HM) ...Khoan, chú đứng im đó cho anh... -‘Hả, lại gì nữa?’ (HM) ...Nếu theo như Assassin nói thì Saber giờ đang giặt giũ và tắm rửa ở trong rừng phải không? Vậy thì chú hãy thẳng tiến vào cho anh... -‘Hả?’ (HM) ...Chú nghe rõ rồi đấy, thẳng tiến vào cho anh... -‘Sếp đùa em đấy à?’ (HM) ...Tiến lên đê!!! Riêng lần này anh chơi tới bến luôn!!! Chap 1.5 lần trước đã hụt ăn vụ thằng Thành với Akatsuki rồi. Lần này không nhìn thấy Shana nút (nude) quyết không về!!!... -‘SẾP LÊN CƠN THẬT ĐẤY À???’ (HM) ...Anh hoàn toàn bình thường, chú yên tâm... -‘Lau nước miếng đi rồi hẵng nói. Vậy Assassin à... Cô nghe lão tác giả nói rồi đấy... Nên cảm phiền cô tránh ra được không?’ (HM) -‘Rất tiếc tôi phải từ chối yêu cầu này.’ (Akatsuki) -‘Tôi cũng biết vậy... Thôi không sao, một công đôi việc... Lão tác giả thì được thỏa mãn thú tính, còn tôi có cơ hội được đối đầu thực sự với một Servant... Nên đừng nương tay nhá...’ (HM) -‘Nếu như đó là điều anh muốn...’ (Akatsuki) Hai đối thủ nhìn nhau chằm chằm. Họ vào thế. Akatsuki từ từ đổi hướng cầm thanh đoản đao. Một thanh Nietono No Shana hiện lên trong tay phải Híu... -‘Vậy... bắt đầu nào...’ (HM) Híu vừa dứt câu, Akatsuki đã bắn mình về phía cậu. Híu lùi lại một bước, lấy đà rồi cũng phóng lên phía trước. Hai thanh đao chạm nhau vang lên một tiếng chát chúa. Híu và Akatsuki ghì nhau giữa không trung. Akatsuki nhanh chóng bị gạt ra một bên. Nhưng đổi lại, thanh Nietono no Shana trên tay Híu cũng gãy làm đôi... -‘Chết tiệt... Bảo Khí của Shana mà không chịu nổi sức ép từ đòn vừa rồi sao...’ (HM) Akatsuki vừa chạm chân xuống đất, đã lấy lại tư thế, tiếp tục lao vào Híu. Vũ khí trên tay đã mất, không còn thời gian để tạo vũ khí mới, Híu chỉ còn nước tránh qua một bên. Thanh đao của Akatsuki chém sượt Híu, làm áo cậu rách một đường. Híu cúi người, rồi nhân lúc Akatsuki vẫn còn đang sơ hở, cậu nắm tay, và tung thẳng một cú đấm vào bụng cô. -‘FÚ KÈ YÒU!!!’ (HM) Cú đấm chạm vào bụng Akatsuki, xoáy sâu, nhưng không chỉ dừng lại ở đó. Năng lượng tích trong tay Híu bắn ra cùng cú đấm, làm Akatsuki bay thẳng lên trời. Tuy đau, nhưng cô nhanh chóng lấy lại tư thế, và đáp lại xuống đất một cách an toàn... -‘Vừa... vừa rồi... là...’ (Akatsuki) -‘Đây ấy hả, đây là một chiêu thức đã thất truyền từ lâu của bổn môn Phật giáo, vừa cương vừa như, tích tụ... HỰA!!!’ (HM) Lý do mà Híu phải dừng câu nói và thay bằng một tiếng kêu như vậy rất đơn giản. Đầu gối của Akatsuki đang thẳng trên mặt cậu. Được đà, cô cho cậu ăn thêm vài cái bánh “giầy”, sau đó kết thúc bằng một cú đá thẳng vào mồm, tổng cộng 10 hit combo. Thanh niên Híu trúng đòn nằm bẹp dưới đất, mồm vẫn lẩm bẩm: -‘Cái... đậu phộng...’ (HM) -‘Đừng coi thường sức hồi phục của một Servant. Với cả, mất tập trung trong một trận chiến tương đương với thất bại, anh không biết điều đó sao?’ (Akatsuki) -‘Nhưng... mà... đang giải thích...’ (HM) -‘Có kẻ nào chờ đối phương giải thích đòn đánh hết rồi mới tiếp tục không?’ (Akatsuki) -‘Shounen... Manga... toàn vậy mà...’ (HM) -‘Shounen Manga là gì vậy?’ (Akatsuki) -‘Không, không có gì đâu... Nhưng giờ... cô đang là người sơ hở đấy!!! FÚ KÈ YÒU!!!’ (HM) Cú đấm của Híu nhắm xuống đất, khiến mặt đất nứt toác. Akatsuki đứng gần đó bị mất thăng bằng ngay lập tức. Híu vội bật dậy, rồi cùng với một thanh Blutsauger trong tay, Híu lao lên chém thẳng vào Akatsuki. Nhưng với một động tác rất thuần thục, cô đưa hai tay lên và kẹp chặt thanh kiếm giữa hai bàn tay. -‘Cái...’ (HM) Híu chưa kịp nói hết câu đã nhận thêm một cú đá nữa vào bụng làm cậu buông thanh kiếm và lăn lông lốc trên đất. -‘Anh không hạ được tôi đâu. Từ bỏ đi.’ (Akatsuki) ...Đừng có mơ... -‘Hả?’ (HM) ...Anh mầy bảo là đừng có mơ. Nếu mà chú từ bỏ tại đây, anh cho dừng bộ truyện luôn... -‘Thực ra thì lúc đấy sếp đau nhiều hơn em đấy chứ...Vì sếp là tác giả mà... Nhưng đúng như lão tác giả nói đấy. Tôi sẽ không đầu hàng, cho dù cô có... HỰA!!! Cô làm trò gì nữa vậy???’ (HM) -‘Chỉ cần câu “Không đầu hàng” là đủ lý do để tôi đập cậu tiếp rồi mà nhỉ... Và giờ thì tôi sẽ đưa toàn lực, như cậu mong muốn ban nãy’ (Akatsuki) Híu ngẩng lên nhìn Akatsuki. Một cái nhìn rất bình thường, rất địch thủ, rất máu chiến, mỗi tội nhìn lại cậu là trên dưới chục cái nhìn khác nhau. -‘Fặc...’ (HM) -‘Overskill: Shadow Lurk... Đó là Noble Phantasm của tôi. Tuy chưa có lệnh chủ quân tôi chưa được phép dùng, nhưng, do cậu đã bảo tôi dốc toàn lực, nên hãy bình tĩnh mà đánh tiếp đi. Yên tâm, tôi đảm bảo tôi sẽ không giết cậu đâu. Sống dở chết dở thôi...’ (Akatsuki) -‘Cái đó còn đáng quan ngại hơn chết thật!!!’ (HM) ...Thế giờ tính sao đây thanh niên? Một cháu đã đủ cho chú ngậm hành rồi, giờ lại thành hơn chục cháu nữa... -‘Không sao, sếp yên tâm. Em luôn có kế hoạch để đối phó với các thể loại như thế này...’ (HM) Híu quay đầu, xuống thế: -‘E hèm... BA MƯƠI SÁU CHƯỚC, CHƯỚC CHUỒN LÀ THƯỢNG SÁCH!!!’ (HM) Và người thanh niên co giò lên chạy. Đám Assassin ở đằng sau thấy thế cũng đuổi theo... -‘Fắc mai lai!!! (F*** my life!!!)’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -‘Khò... khò... khặc khặc... Ặc, chết tiệt, sặc nước bọt... Chẹp... Mình ngủ bao lâu rồi nhỉ?...’ (Thành) Thành chợt tỉnh dậy. Đưa tay lên che miệng, cậu ngáp một cái thật to, rồi gãi gãi mông, à ý tôi là đầu, ừ, là gãi đầu, cậu thất thểu bước ra khỏi lều... Nhưng ngay khi vừa bước chân ra khỏi lều, trước mặt cậu là một cảnh tượng đầy man rợ mà ai nhìn thấy cũng sẽ chỉ lùi lại và vờ như không biết gì... -‘Cứu em với anh Thành êi...’ (HM) Tình trạng của thanh niên tên Híu hiện giờ: Bị buộc chặt trên một thanh sắt dài, đặt trên một bếp lò cỡ bự, hiện tại đang bị nướng... Và hơn chục Akatsuki đang quay quay cái bếp lò một cách từ từ và chầm chậm. Ngồi bên cạnh những Akatsuki ấy, là Shana đang thổi lửa vào bếp. -‘Cứu...’ (HM) -‘Cảm phiền các bạn trẻ nói cho cái thằng này biết là chuyện gì đang xảy ra cái???’ (Thành) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *5... À KHÔNG, 15 PHÚT TRƯỚC* ...Răn pho do lai bít chịt!!! (Run for your life b******!!!)... -‘Đôi khi em muốn nguyền rủa sếp và cả cái mấy cái việc sếp bắt em làm đấy biết không? Em thề là đến đoạn lời bạt em sẽ chửi sếp như Chí Phèo chửi Bá Kiến luôn!!!’ (HM) ...Được rồi, anh xin lỗi mà!!! Bây giờ tìm cách hạ Assassin đi không chết cả bọn đấy!!!... -‘Thế sếp bày cách đi!!! Thường sếp cũng là người bảo em cách đánh còn gì!!!’ (HM) ...Có một cách, nhưng anh không biết chú có làm được không... -‘Cứ nói luôn đi!!! Đừng có úp úp mở mở nữa!!!’ (HM) ...Chú hãy tập trung toàn bộ những gì mình mong muốn nhất vào thanh kiếm, rồi sau đó hãy chém những nhát thật nhanh, thật mạnh, đến mức chính bản thân cũng không nhận ra... -‘Chém cái kiểu hư cấu gì thế?’ (HM) ...Thì vì thế anh mới bảo chắc gì chú đã làm được... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tôi bắt đầu suy nghĩ. Vũ khí hiện tại tôi có thể sử dụng là kiếm. Tôi có thể dùng kiếm để bắn đi, nhưng trong tình trạng này, tôi sẽ không thể nào dừng lại mà tập trung vào việc tạo kiếm được. Đây không giống như trận với Nagato. Kẻ địch hiện giờ không đứng yên chờ tôi sử dụng Replica, mà vẫn tiếp tục truy sát. Chỉ cần dừng lại, tôi sẽ ăn hành. Như cách lão tác giả nói, tôi không biết liệu mình có làm được hay không. Tôi không tin tưởng cách đó. Tôi cần một phương án, một cách có thể giúp tôi đạt được mục tiêu. Vậy... -‘Mục tiêu của mày là gì hả Híu?’ (HM) Đánh bại Assassin? Không. Tìm cách nhìn trộm Shana? Đó là vấn đề của lão tác giả. Mục đích của tôi từ đầu... Là tìm cách để điều khiển sức mạnh của mình. Tôi ngừng chạy, quay lại đối mặt với đám phân thân. Replica có thể tạo ra vũ khí giống y hệt bản gốc, nhưng tốc độ của nó không phù hợp cho những trận đánh chỉ diễn ra ở cấp độ khoảnh khắc thế này. Đây không giống trận đánh của tôi và Nagato. Akatsuki sẽ không dừng lại và chờ tôi tạo vũ khí xong xuôi. Nếu đã vậy, tôi sẽ không tạo vũ khí hoàn chỉnh! Khiếm khuyết cũng được, không hoàn hảo cũng được, miễn là nó có thể giúp tôi đỡ được các đòn đánh của Akatsuki. Cô ta còn cách tôi 5 bước chân. Thanh đao của cô ta đang nhắm thẳng vào ngực tôi. Tôi đưa ma lực chạy khắp cơ thể. Tôi sẽ cường hóa toàn bộ mọi giác quan. Tôi sẽ đưa chúng lên giới hạn cao nhất. 4 bước. Tôi bắt đầu xả ma lực ra xung quanh. Các khối khí ma lực theo lệnh tôi, xoáy vòng vào nhau và bắt đầu tạo thành hình dạng. 3 bước. Các hình dạng đang được tạo nên ấy trở nên cứng lại. Và như thế, chuôi kiếm đã hình thành. 2 bước. Lưỡi của thanh kiếm bắt đầu được tạo hình. Dù trời đầy mây và âm u, nhưng từng lưỡi kiếm vẫn sáng lên màu sắt thép giữa không trung. 1 bước. Tôi không quan tâm là còn bao lâu nữa thanh kiếm mới hoàn thành. Toàn bộ chỗ vũ khí đang được tạo nên đều là Nietono no Shana. Lưỡi kiếm của chúng mới chỉ có một nửa. Thậm chí đến đầu nhọn, chúng cũng không có. Chúng không thể dùng để đả thương ai được hết. Tôi nắm lấy hai thanh gần nhất. Lưỡi đao của Akatsuki chỉ còn cách ngực tôi một đoạn. Và... với thanh kiếm chưa hoàn thiện, tôi chém xuống. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Cùng lúc đó, bên trong khu rừng... -‘Shana... Dạo này cô có sao không vậy?’ (Alastor) -‘Ý của ông là sao?’ (Shana) -‘Chỉ là... tôi có cảm giác... cô yếu đi rất nhiều so với trước đây...’ (Alastor) -‘Vậy sao?’ (Shana) -‘Hay do tên nhóc Master đó không cung cấp đủ ma lực?’ (Alastor) -‘Không, lỗi không phải do anh ấy. Với lượng ma lực hiện tại, tôi có đánh mà không lo lắng gì. Nhưng... tuy là như vậy, trong trận cùng với Assassin và Master của cô ta, tôi đã có cảm giác như thể ma lực của mình bị bòn rút vậy.’ (Shana) -‘Vì vậy trong trận đó cô đã bất tỉnh rất nhanh... Điều đó càng làm tôi thấy hơi lo lắng về tên nhóc kia... Thực sự, thì hắn là gì?’ (Alastor) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Âm thanh vỡ vụn và tiếng sắt thép chạm nhau vang khắp khu rừng. Từng nhát đao của Akatsuki nhắm vào Híu đều bị đánh bật ra. Từng thanh kiếm Híu đưa lên để đỡ đòn của Akatsuki đều vỡ vụn chỉ trong một lần chém. Hàng ngàn nhát chém đụng độ hàng ngàn nhát chém. Híu đưa bản thân tới giới hạn. Tốc độ của cậu giờ đang ngang ngửa, không, phải là nhanh hơn cả Akatsuki khi có thể giữ chân đến hàng chục phân thân của cô liền một lúc. Nhưng nếu tiếp tục, cậu sẽ là người gục ngã trước vì kiệt sức. Tuy có thể giữ chân được cô ta, nhưng điều đó sẽ không mang cho cậu đến chiến thắng. Vì thế nên... -‘Chả muốn chút nào... nhưng làm theo lời cha tác giả vậy...’ (HM) Híu ngừng vung kiếm, nhảy bật lùi lại, và... -‘Toàn bộ sao chép!!! KHAI HỎA!!!’ (HM) Những thanh Nietono no Shana nghe theo lệnh Híu, bắn thẳng về phía Akatsuki. Tất nhiên, với lượng phân thân đông đảo như vậy, việc đánh gạt toàn bộ đống kiếm đó không phải chuyện gì khó với cô, nhưng Híu cũng chỉ cần có vậy. Cậu hơi chếch hướng những thanh kiếm bắn đi, khiến chúng nhắm thẳng xuống mặt đất phía chân Akatsuki. Bụi và đất bay tung tóe. -‘Khụ khụ...’ (Akatsuki) Akatsuki đã phải thu Noble Phantasm lại, cô không thể tập trung khi bản thân bị ảnh hưởng bởi đám khói mù tạo nên từ bụi và đất. Cô nhanh chóng gạt chúng bay đi, nhưng khi cô thoát được ra khỏi đám bụi ấy, thì lại không có ai ở bên ngoài cả. -‘Chuồn mất rồi à...’ (Akatsuki) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -‘Hộc... hộc...’ (HM) Thanh niên Híu sau khi kéo được cho mình một chút thời gian bằng đám bụi, đã nhanh chóng co giò lên mà chạy thẳng vào rừng. Rồi thanh niên cứ thế cắm đầu cắm cổ lên mà chạy... -‘Chết tiệt... từ nãy đến giờ đốt nhiều ma lực quá...’ (HM) Và như người ta gọi là cái gì đến rồi cũng sẽ đến... Thanh niên mắc chân vào một cành cây và bắt đầu màn lăn xuống dốc không phanh... -‘ẶC! Ứ! Ợ!’ (HM) *TÙM* -‘Ặc... đau... Mà cái gì thế này? Sao ở đây có nước nóng...’ (HM) -‘Master?’ (Shana) -‘Quác!!! Đừng bảo là... MÀ SẾP CẦM MÁY ẢNH ĐỂ LÀM CÁI KHỈ GÌ THẾ???’ (HM) ...Cơ hội ngàn năm có một. Anh mầy ngu gì bỏ qua... -‘Master... Anh... anh...?’ (Shana) -‘Ơ thì... chuyện dài lắm! Mà... mà cái... cái tay lửa khổng lồ kia là thế nào vậy???’ (HM) -‘Bây giờ tôi cho anh hai lựa chọn. Anh thích bị nướng vừa, hay là chín luôn?’ (Shana) -‘Có lựa chọn sống nhăn không?’ (HM) ...Quay đầu mà chạy đi thanh niên... -‘TÌM... RA... RỒI...’ (Akatsuki) -‘Lạy thánh Kazeh*** Kami** phù hộ cho con qua kiếp nạn này. Amen...’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -‘Tức là tóm tắt lại thì chú ngã vào cái hồ nước nóng đang có Saber trong đấy, vừa định quay đầu chuồn thì đã thấy Assassin đứng sau lưng từ lúc nào. Hậu quả là thế này chứ gì?’ (Thành) -‘Bác có thể ngừng nói và cứu em được không... Em sắp thành thịt quay thật rồi...’ (HM) -‘Assassin!!!’ (Thành) -‘Dạ?’ (Akatsuki) -‘Bao lâu nữa thì chín? Cần anh góp lửa vào không?’ (Thành) -‘THẰNG PHẢN BỘI!!! ANH EM VỚI NHAU THẾ ĐẤY!!!’ (HM) ...Không sao đâu Híu. Tự làm tự chịu mà. Chú ở lại anh đi trước đây... -‘KHÔNG!!! SẾP ĐỪNG BỎ EM!!! CỨU!!! BỚ NGƯỜI TA SẮP CÓ ÁN MẠNG Ở ĐÂY NÀY!!! GỌI CÔNG AN ĐÊ! NHƯNG MÀ ĐỪNG CÓ LÔI THẰNG CÔ VĂN NAN VÀO!!!’ (HM) -‘Dark and Dark...’ (Thành) -‘Overskill...’ (Akatsuki) -‘Shinku...’ (Shana) -‘Khoan... khoan... đừng... em biết lỗi rồi mà... ÁÁÁÁÁÁ ÁÁÁÁÁ!!!’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Vậy điều chúng ta đã học được từ câu truyện trên là gì? Rất đơn giản, tôi sẽ tóm tắt lại trong câu nói sau: Quýt làm cam chịu... -‘THẰNG TÁC GIẢẢẢẢẢẢẢẢẢ!!!!! (HM) ...Shiệt! Nhanh nhanh, các bác bấm sang chương tiếp hộ em! Cứu!!! Anh xin lỗi chú rồi còn gì!!!... {Bấm vào đây để cứu tác giả} {Bấm vào đây để quay lại trang chính} {Bấm vào đây... cũng để cứu tác giả} Category:Fate StayHome